The present disclosure relates to a display input device including a display device for displaying an image of a key or the like for setting, and to a control method for the display input device. In addition, the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus equipped with the display input device.
Conventionally, in order to improve convenience of users or satisfaction of purchasers, versatility of image forming apparatuses (the number of settable setting items) has been increased. However, as the versatility is improved more, a procedure of setting becomes more complicated and harder to understand, and hence it takes more effort and time to perform various setting (setting items and values for printing in the image forming apparatus, for example).
Therefore, devices for dissolving the complicated setting may be made. For instance, there is known an information processing apparatus, for example, in which printing condition setting data (operation conditions) of first and second printers selected in a driver selection screen are read out, and individual setting items are compared. As a result of the comparison, a display color of different setting values is set to red color, a display color of setting values that are the same but are different from a default value is set to blue color, and a display color of setting values that are the same as the default value is set to black color. In this way, a different part of two or more operation conditions selected from a plurality of operation conditions set for a peripheral device such as a printer or a scanner is explicitly displayed.
In the image forming apparatus, a lot of (for example, a few tens to a few hundreds) settable setting items are prepared for using individual functions (such as a copying function and a document reading function). A user selects a desired setting item among the setting items by inputting on the display input device including a display unit and a touch panel unit. Then, a setting value is set for the selected setting item.
In job setting, in order to save time and effort to set a setting value for every setting item, a default setting value may be set for each setting item in the image forming apparatus. As to a setting item of which use or not use can be selected (for example, double-sided printing or other setting items without which a job can be executed), the default setting value is usually “not use (not executed)” (though there is an exception). On the other hand, as to a setting item such as zoom magnification or density for which a specific value is required (a setting item that is not a type of which use or not use is simply selected), the default setting value is a value that is recognized to be used most frequently. For instance, a default setting value for zooming is actual size, and a default setting value of density is standard density. Then, the job is executed based on the default setting value for a setting item that the user has not set.
Here, in the display input device, it may be possible to display a preview image (finished image) for checking a result of executing the job based on the set setting value. The user checks the preview image so as to check whether or not there is an omission of setting or a setting error. Thus, it is possible to avoid that a result of the job execution is against the user's intention.
However, conventionally, even if the preview image is displayed, information of the setting item of which the user has set the setting value is not appropriately displayed within a single screen including the preview image. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to understand which setting item is different from the default setting value. In addition, because the items to be compared are not displayed, there is a problem that it is difficult to understand (check) a difference between a case where a setting value of the selected setting item is set and a case where the setting value is not set.
Note that because a setting condition is compared between a plurality of printer drivers in the above-mentioned known technique, a difference of the printing condition between printers is easily understood. However, because there is no description about a preview image, the problem of the difficulty to understand the setting cannot be dissolved even if the above-mentioned preview image is displayed.